Who's Afraid the Big Bad Witch (Chapter 3)
by CharmedRyan2000
Summary: Will Prue die falling out of the window?????


**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Witch? (Chapter 3)**  
by [CharmedRyan2000@aol.com][1]

Prue fell slowly out the window, screaming with a screeching tone as she fell. Leo reached his hands out and shot a blue beam of light, glowing with energy and might. The blue light swished under Prue, stopping her for a second in the air until the light slid past her. As soon as the light slid past Prue's back, which was facing the ground as she fell, Prue continued to fall and landed out the ground, eyes closed and unconscious.   
  
"Oh my God!!!!!!! Prue!!!!!" screamed Phoebe as she saw her sister lying on the ground with blood rushing down from her head. Phoebe and Leo rushed downstairs and out the door as fast as they could, their hearts pounding and sweat surging from their skin. "Is she dead?!?!?" Phoebe shouted as she ran downstairs with Leo. "I think she is alive," started Leo, "I sent an energy blast to her. This energy is usually what allows me to orb since it's the blue light you see appear around me when I orb. I sent it past Prue since the energy would have enough strength to stop Prue in the air for a just a second, which would be enough to break her fall, so I am hoping she survived that fall since the energy should've broken her fall three quarters of the way down."  
  
Leo and Phoebe ran outside and to Prue, who lay on the ground unconscious and blood gushing from her head. "Oh my God, Leo!!!! Heal her!" exclaimed Phoebe. Leo put his hands over Prue and concentrated, but no light came from his hands. "I can't" responded Leo. "What?!?!?!?" shouted Phoebe, "you couldn't heal Piper, now you can't heal Prue! What are whitelighters good for anyway???"  
  
Leo put his head down in sorrow and replied slowly, "It's not me. THEY won't let me heal her. I don't get to decide when to use my power. THEY decide for me. And when I cannot heal someone if they are not dead, it means that THEY don't want me to for some reason, and most of the time, it is because they feel the witches should fight the particular battle themselves instead of always relying on a whitelighter. It's part of the Rite of Passage as a witch."  
  
Phoebe shouted in reply, "Well, you can tell THEM to shove their stupid ideas up their a*s, because this is my sister!!!!!!!"  
  
Leo responded, "Well, if I can't heal her, then you're just wasting time by losing your temper here while Prue bleeds to death. We need to get her to the hospital!" Phoebe got up and lifted Prue as she did, struggling. Leo reached to help Phoebe carry Prue, and they both started for the car. "Wait, I think I can give us a shorter way to the hospital," said Leo. Leo put his arm over Phoebe, who was holding Prue in her arms, and orbed them both behind the back lot of the hospital. Phoebe rushed as fast as she could to the hospital entrance, carrying Prue in her arms. As soon as she rushes into the hospital doors, she shouts, "Help!! My sister is bleeding!!!!!" A nurse comes over to Phoebe and asks, "What happened?" Phoebe, impatient and anxious, exclaims, "She fell out of a window." The nurse, looking at Prue, responds, "How high up was the window. Most cases of people falling out windows results in death - did anything break her fall?"  
  
Phoebe, angry now, shouts, "Look, are you going to help her or question me?"  
  
"Fine miss," the nurse replies as she waves her hand at someone, "Anderson, get this woman to emergency!"  
  
Three men take Prue from Phoebe's arms and put her onto a cart. They rush her through the long corridors of the hospital, and Phoebe follows after them. The nurse suddenly puts her arm over Phoebe and says, "I'm sorry ma'am. You can't see her. We're having a hectic afternoon and you'll just be in the way."  
  
"Butbut she's my sister," exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"I know, and I am sure she will be fine, but for now, please be patient and wait in the waiting room," the nurse responds as she walks away to other patrons. Another woman behind the front desk waves at Phoebe and says, "miss, you will have to sign these forms." Phoebe walks to the desk and takes a pen, writing furiously on the paper and trying to keep her tears from falling on the form and ruining the ink. Leo walks by Phoebe and hugs her, saying, "Prue will be all right."   
  
Meanwhile, the old lady looks into her crystal ball, angry and in great awe after seeing Leo orb away with Phoebe and Prue. "Who in blazes was that?! He is obviously not a witch. I have never seen a witch who shoots blue energy balls and teleports with blue light surrounding it. And a warlock doesn't have those powers certainly, not to my knowledge, and why would a warlock ever want to help a good witch in the first place? Who, I mean what was that????"  
  
The old lady angrily stares at her crystal ball, watching Phoebe and Leo at the hospital. "I almost had that Prue! Now, she's probably alive no thanks to that man who I don't even know what he is!"  
  
Suddenly, her spiritboard, situated on her coffee table next to the crystal ball, shakes, and the pointer starts to move, spelling out the word W-H-I-T-E-L-I-G-H-T-E-R. The old lady has a confused look on her face as she says, "Whitelighter?" The old lady then looks into the air and says, "O book, where are you?" Out of her bag, a big, brown book made of skin and thick as a television floats to the old lady's hands. The old lady grabs the book as it settles in her hand, and she blows the dust from the surface. The cover of the book, in big dark letters, says THE ANCIENT BOOK OF BLACK MAGIC AND SORCERY, and the old lady sets it on the table. The old lady raises both her hands in the air, closes her eyes, and commands, "Give me a solution to this whitelighter man!!!!!!" The book flips open on its own and flips through its dusty pages by itself, stopping on a dusty page entitled SPELL TO CONJURE MALUS, THE DEMON OF WISDOM. The old lady looks at it and reads it slowly. Following the book, she grabs two black candles from her bag and sets them on her coffee table. She blows at the candle, and it lights on fire. She looks into her crystal ball and chants:  
  
Forces of darkness,  
Come to me.  
I invoke the powers  
From the evil of nature.  
And call upon Malus  
For his infinite wisdom.  
  
Black smoke arises around the living room, and the head of a dark figure appears in the crystal ball. At seeing this, the old lady says, "Hello, o most wise one. I have come for your wisdom and advice in this hour."  
  
The figure, dark and faceless, utters in a deep, scary tone, "What is it that you desire to know, o evil witch of darkness?" The old lady slowly asks, "I have come to find out what a "whitelighter" is, and how can they be stopped?"  
  
The deep voice answers, "Whitelighters are guardian angels for good witches. They give them advice and aid them in destroying all that is evil. They are susceptible to all magic, so they may be stopped by any magic you impose onto them. However, to kill a whitelighter, you must shoot an arrow drenched in Shashana root through their heart. Only through that will they be forever gone. " The old lady gives a small grin and says, "Thank you so much, o wise one. I relinquish thee now." The smoke disappears and the head in the crystal ball as well.   
  
The old lady thinks quietly and says, "I will take care of that whitelighter later after I have myself three good witches for supper tonight. For now, I'll just make sure he stays out of my way when I go for my next kill, Phoebe. Hahaha. I better keep my hopes up that Prue did not survive that fall. If not, I'll finish her later as well. Any way, Prue is too weak to stand in my way against Phoebe!" The old lady waves her hand over her crystal ball and sees Phoebe at the hospital, in Leo's arms.  
  
"Leo, what if Prue doesn't make it? I can't lose another sister! I can't! I can't!" Phoebe says to Leo. "Don't worry, she'll be all right," replies Leo softly, caressing Phoebe's body. "I swear Leo, I'll lose my head if Prue dies! I will kill whoever's doing this!!!!" Phoebe says as more tears come out of her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, lose her head, eh? I can arrange for that certainly my young witch!" the old lady says wickedly as she hears Phoebe through her crystal ball. The old lady's eyes widen as she gets another wicked idea. "She thinks she will lose her head, kitty. Let's make her dream come true! Hahahaha! I know just the person to do it!"  
  
The old lady walks slowly to the closet, where she gets out a long, wooden broomstick. The old lady opens her back door and smells the air, saying, "Ahh. How this sunny day makes me totally SICK!" The old lady sits over her broomstick slowly and raises her left arm. As she does, the broomstick lifts off into the air as the old lady cackles, riding on top of it. Children in the park see a mysterious figure cackling in the sky and they run, scared and crying to their moms, who are just as petrified as their children. The old lady looks down on the terrified children and cackles louder as she rides her broomstick through the sky. The old lady raises her hands once more, and her broomstick takes off faster, going over 90 miles per hour through the air. In a half an hour, the old lady is flying through Sleepy Hollow, a small locality near Tarrytown, Westchester Country, New York. The old lady slowly descends in the town's cemetery, cackling as she walks on its icy, cold grass. The old lady arrives at a secluded part of the cemetery where all the grass has died, lying there brown and trampled. The old lady raises her hands and chants:  
  
Headless Horseman  
The pact which thou hath made with me  
I command thee out of thy grave  
To come forth and serve thy master!  
  
The ground shakes as the ground over which the old lady stands starts to separate. As it separates, red light emanates from below the ground, and smoke arises, filling the air with its chills. All of a sudden, a figure on top of a horse arises from the severed ground out of the smoke and red light. The figure is completely dark, as the horse it is on top of, and the figure holds a long, sharp, shiny sword in its right hand. The figure has a cape as it swings it through the air, sending a chill to every boy and girl in this small town. The figure has no head, but its large, monstrous body makes up for the lost head. The old lady cackles as she addresses this gruesome figure, saying, "O headless horseman of Sleepy Hollow, do you remember me? I am the evil witch whom you made a pact with to raise you from your bloody grave so you may avenge your death. It is now time for you to complete your end of the pact!"  
  
The horseman stood there obediently and honorably at the old lady, who has a wicked face staring directly at the horseman. "You must slay the good witch, Phoebe Halliwell, by cutting off her head and bringing it back to me, along with her headless body. She awaits in a hospital, which is a place of medicine. You will recognize her for she will be the only one awake!" The old lady then takes out a small bag of dust and sprinkles it in the air. As she does this, she chants:  
  
Day is night  
And night is day.  
As these two states intertwine,  
May my intention, so divine  
Be granted.  
Asleep, o innocent patrons,  
And fall to prey to my evil wrath,  
The wrath of the wicked witch!  
  
At these words, everyone in the hospital back in San Francisco starts yawning and falling asleep except for Phoebe. Phoebe looks around as she sees these people go to sleep. "Ok Leo, what the hell is going on?" Phoebe turns to Leo to find that he has fallen asleep as well, leaning on Phoebe. Phoebe runs forward and Leo falls to the ground, face-first and asleep. Phoebe goes over to Leo and holds his hand, trying to feel a pulse. She feels a pulse and pushes Leo, trying to wake him, but he does not move. "Ok, what the hell is going on here?!?!?!?"  
  
All of a sudden, all the doors and windows of the hospital shut on their own. They lock by themselves as Phoebe backs away in fear. Phoebe shouts, "Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you!!!!!!!! You may have gotten my sisters, but you aren't going to get me you stupid demon or warlock!!!!!!!!!!! So come out you freak, or are you afraid of me, huh, the big brave witch?"  
  
The old lady, back in Sleep Hollow, sprinkles her magical dust over the headless horseman. The horseman disappears in the sprinkling of the dust. The old lady cackles as she lifts off into the sky on her broomstick and flies back to San Francisco going over 90 miles per hour. The headless horseman reappears on top of his horse right by the hospital entrance, tall, dark, and defiant. Phoebe slowly turns her head as she hears horse noises, and she sees the horseman. The horseman slowly draws his long, sharp sword and points it at Phoebe. Phoebe stands there, shaking in fear, as she slowly backs away. The horseman, with a single pull on his saddle, charges at Phoebe while holding out his sword, reading to cut off Phoebe's head, as Phoebe stands there, screaming loudly.  


   [1]: mailto:CharmedRyan2000@aol.com



End file.
